


A Raven's Nest

by Tetrisblock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this at 3 am but im still posting lmao, Post-Finale, Spoilers for episode 115, its time to get sad about vax and scanlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrisblock/pseuds/Tetrisblock
Summary: Scanlan misses Vax.





	A Raven's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone lately ive been in a vaxlan kick and getting real sad about it too. anyways come talk to me about critical role on tumblr @ taryon

Scanlan taps his quill in the same spot he has been for the past 5 minutes, ignoring the black ink blob that’s developed there. He glances down at what’s written for his tome about Vox Machina, a dull pain in his chest as he looks at the last words written down.

_Vax’ildan was -_

Vax’ildan was what? Vax’ildan was so many things, so very, very many things. A young half-elven man. A young half-elven man who was shunned by his father and his father’s people. A young half-elven man who lost his mother. A young, half-elven man forced into roguish tendencies out of necessity to care for himself but moreso his twin sister. A young, half-elven rogue skilled with the dagger. A young, half-elven rogue who wore his heart on his sleeve, who would do anything for his twin sister, anything for the woman he loved, anything for his family that he found in a ragtag group. 

 

A young, half-elven rogue who was so, so much more than just a half-elven rogue.

 

Scanlan’s chest aches and aches and aches.  So he takes out his old communication  earring and puts it in, gives it a try.

 

“Vax, I know you can’t hear me, but...I miss you,” Scanlan says to no one.

 

The ache in Scanlan's chest has made its home in the form of a raven’s nest.

**Author's Note:**

> one day at 4 am instead of sleeping my brain said 'hey tucker what if scanlan tried to talk to vax over the earring after he left' and i said 'what the fuck'
> 
> anyways here we are


End file.
